


Everything has Changed

by lunarella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also forgot to tag this, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And 2 guys showering naked, But that part is surprisingly pure, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Lance pampering Keith, Keith gets all cuddly when he's sleepy, Kinda, Lance LOVES IT, M/M, Mature bc there is implied canoodling kinda, Meaning, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, This is sooooooft, This whole thing is just soft, also they're in college, big time, in their twenties, sleepy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarella/pseuds/lunarella
Summary: For whatever reason, suddenly Lance was taken aback, thinking to when he first met Keith. The Keith he knew back in high school was closed off and reserved and Lance would have never thought that in seven years he'd be the one to crack the stoic outer shell of Keith Kogane’s abandonment issues and insecurities to the point of spoon feeding him after a long, exhausting day at work.Past him would have an aneurysm.---Or, Keith is tired after a long night at work and falls into the arms of his loving and caring boyfriend, who gladly takes care of him in his time of need.I packed this full of unnecessary fluff my dudes





	Everything has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I literally finished this while hurricane Irma roared over my roof and I currently have no electricity- wise use of my phone battery I know.

It was late when Keith finally stumbled into their shared apartment, his hair mussed, shoulders drooping and eyes barely slit open to guide him through their doorway. If Lance hadn't known better he'd have thought Keith just trudged his way through the zombie apocalypse and not the night shift at Galra Body Parts and Towing Service.

“Welcome home?” Lance greeted with a curious lilt in his voice, abandoning his position on the couch from where he’d previously been doing homework in favor of walking towards his very sleepy looking boyfriend. Upon getting closer, Lance could very clearly make out all the streaks of grease and oil all over Keith’s face and clothes; result of working as a car and bike mechanic.

Even so, it didn’t stop Lance from wrapping the other in a hug, letting Keith lean his body weight against him. Nor did it stop him from pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Keith's nose only for Keith to turn his face away with a sound of protest. Lance could taste the salty remnants of Keith's labor on his lips.

“I'm dirty,” he mumbled, but neither he nor Lance made any effort to separate.

“It's really late,” Lance informed, “You look really tired,” though, he's sure Keith already knew.

“I texted you that I'd be back late. You didn't have to wait for me,” Keith said, before exhaling, “God I'm so tired,” and dropping his head against Lance’s shoulder.

“It's fine. I had an essay to finish anyway,” Lance reassured, running a soothing hand through Keith’s tangled hair, matted with sweat and probably a few car excrements. Typically it would be disgusting because of Lance's hygiene standards but Keith was Keith and messy came with dating him as he was the very embodiment of a stereotypical boy. Nonetheless, he really did need a shower. “Why’d they have you so late? Boss being an ass again?” Lance inquired. Keith sighed and shook his head against Lance’s shoulder.

“It was my fault this time,” he huffs, frustrated with himself. “I put the wrong part in the wrong car but we didn’t realize until way later so I had to dig it out and put it in the right car and then Rolo was being obnoxious and I really did not want to hear his voice at all today. Or ever,” Keith exhaled, allowing a moment to pass before shrugging and continuing, “And my boss was being an asshole, but at this point it’s just part of the job,”

Lance made a sound of sympathy as he began to slowly sway them side to side.

“Rolo still being bitter?” Lance asked, earning a scoff from Keith.

“He’s been bitter ever since I rejected him,” Keith complained. “I used to like talking to him but I guess he doesn't take rejection well.”

“Plus he kind of knew we were a thing,” Lance added and Keith shrugged in agreement.

They stood there for a moment longer as Lance took to combing a hand through Keith’s matted hair. Keith practically melted into it, humming appreciatively as his eyes slid shut.

“Have you eaten?” Lance asked because while Keith did look exhausted and definitely needed sleep, Lance was certain he hadn't had anything but his sorry excuse of breakfast, or the sugariest cereal in their pantry. Keith shook his head in response and made a sound that Lance supposed was meant to indicate “no”. Lance wanted to comment, maybe tsk him for his bad self-care, but decided against it. Not right now when Keith was being all pliant and warm in his arms.

“I made some yucca earlier. It's in the fridge if you want me to heat some up for you. Also we have maduros and rice,” Keith groaned and pressed himself closer to Lance and Lance isn't sure if it's because of the food mention or the hand currently massaging the back of Keith's head.

“I love yucca…” Keith sighs sleepily with his eyes shut, and boy did Lance know it. He’d tried it for the first time when Lance had dragged him to Thanksgiving, back when they had first gotten together. It was the first time he’d tried a lot of things, but for whatever reason all he ever got excited about was yucca.  _“They're like potatoes but, for some reason, better.”_ Lance knew it was just because his family made the best yucca dishes. Potatoes were boring in comparison to all the things you can do with yucca.

“I know you do,” Lance almost laughed at the dreary state Keith was in.

“Madu-- Those are the sweet ones right? The banana things?” Keith asked mindlessly, his words slurring together and even cracking once as he looped his fingers into the hem of Lance’s sweat pants. Keith's fingers were cold, probably from the ride home on his bike; the wind whipping around his hands on his motorcycle handles.

“Mhm,” Lance hummed as he began slowly shuffling the two of them toward their room. Keith really did need a shower and change of clothes. All Lance could smell on him was gasoline and the musky smell of shop dust.

“Kitchen’s not this way,” Keith pointed out, but didn't resist as Lance guided him through their room and to the jointed bathroom.

“No, but the shower is and you smell like a truck driver who doubles as a Burger King chef,” Keith straight up  _whined_ , but continued to mindlessly follow Lance, too tired to protest  and probably much preferring the warmth of Lance’s arms anyway. “Did you actually drive home like this? On the motorcycle?” Lance asked, concerned. Keith looked barely capable of walking, nevermind operating a 2000 pound machine.

“S’fine. The shop’s not that far,” Keith dismissed. Lance sighed.

“So you drove your murder-death-kill-machine home while barely being capable of simple coherent thought,” Lance summarizes. “Awesome,” he added sarcastically. Keith groaned at Lance’s coddling.

“It's fine. I'm here aren't I?” Keith complained, still letting Lance guide him through their bedroom and to the bathroom. “You're just mad because you don't know how to ride it,” Lance scoffed.

“Beside the point!” he sputtered petulantly. Keith huffed out a little laugh that almost made Lance want to forgo the topic. Fortunately he loved his actual living boyfriend as a whole more than just his laugh. “Anyway, irrelevant, it's dangerous. Just call me or ask someone at the shop to bring you back. Don't go driving home at eleven at night on your bike when you're tired. Especially when you're tired. There's too many biker accidents as it is during the  _day,”_ Lance rambled. Keith thoughtlessly hummed in response, so Lance sighed, aware that he'd have to retouch on all of this the moment they got up. Keith’s conscious was hanging by a thin thread and if Lance were not currently holding him up, Keith would no doubt sink down into a puddle on the floor.

“Alright,” Lance said after they successfully made it to the bathroom. “Get yourself showered, I'll go make you a plate,” he began, but before he could pull away, Keith was tightening his grip around Lance's waist with a sleepy, low, protestant groan.

“Keith,” Lance deadpanned, but Keith did not let go. “It's that a ‘no’ to food?” Lance asked.

“I'm tired,” Keith muttered. “I’ll eat and shower in the morning.”

Lance rolls his eyes.

“Um, no. Keith, our bed sheets are white and you are not permitted to even look at them until every last bit of grime is off your face, lest your presence in the room daunt the ethereality them,” Lance chastised. Keith groaned and… well, it was really hard to deny Keith when he got like this. The only way to describe it was, well, whiney. Whiney and affectionate. Whiney  _for_ affection. It was behavior that Keith did not display very often at all. In fact, Lance could verify that Keith was only like this when he was really,  _really_ tired. Like early in the mornings or the middle of the night. Or, apparently after a long night shift at work.

So, Lance kind of did want to drag Keith's dirty self to their beautifully white bed and kiss all over Keith's pretty, filthy face until he was asleep.

But then Lance thought about the stains and the well-being of his boyfriend and established a middle ground to himself.

“God you are such a baby when you get like this,” he complained, halfheartedly as he started shimmying out of his sweatpants.

“I'm older than you,” Keith droned.

“And normally it's easy for me to remember that but as of now,” Lance sighed through his nose when he turned to see Keith, pouty faced as he stared at the white tiled flooring. “ I'm actually ready to jump into the shower with you.” Keith shuffled on his feet.

“You don't have to…” he said quietly, taking a step forward to lean his head against Lance’s shoulder. The way he said it- quiet and guilty- had Lance thinking that  _of course_ he had to, it would be a crime not to accompany his tired boyfriend in this state of emotional vulnerability.

“Hush. Last thing we need is you passing out in the shower,” Lance reassured, stepping away from Keith so he could slip his shirt off and finish shimmying out of his sweatpants. “Come on, strip. Only thing I’m getting out of this is the raw masterpiece that is your nude body,” Lance said jokingly, though he was entirely serious in the sense that Keith's body was an absolute work of art. Everything about him was, in Lance’s opinion, perfect. But, those were thoughts he kept reserved for rainy days.

While Keith removed his own filthy and stained work uniform,(a dark blue jumper) Lance started the shower, letting the water spray over his hand as he adjusted the temperature.

After a moment or two of the sound of clothing shuffling behind him, Lance could feel warmth across his back and shortly registered it as Keith’s bare chest against him.

Lance smiled unbeknownst to himself. “Come on, showers ready,” Lance said as he gently tugged Keith under the spray.

For a long moment, they just stood with each other. Keith's head rested against Lance's shoulder while Lance's hands settled upon Keith's hips. The better part of Lance’s mind reasoned that this was the last thing Keith needed because surely the warm water was putting him to sleep along with the soothing circles Lance was rubbing into his hips. But Keith just looked so content with his cheek pressed against Lance's collarbone  and Lance was an absolute sucker for cuddly Keith. So, of course when Lance decided it was time to actually start scrubbing at the dark streaks on Keith's body, Keith was already half asleep on his feet, protesting with grunts, not so much as lifting a muscle and Lance knew that he was going to be perfectly content with standing like this for God only knows how long, doing nothing but enjoying how the warm shower felt against his exerted body.

But then, the more considerate part of Lance’s brain was telling him that Keith was sleepy and sore and, well, Keith never asked for much. Keith rarely ever showed his needy side because he was such a practical person. So, Lance decided he was going to treat Keith to the best of pampering because when was this opportunity ever going to arise again and also, Keith deserved it.

Plus, it was kind of cute seeing Keith like that- so malleable in Lance’s arms.

With a (fond) sigh, Lance took it upon himself to grab a loofah to sponge down Keith’s body as Keith all but leaned his entire weight against Lance, eyes shut blissfully as hands massaged along his skin. Keith made a sound of protest when Lance inched away so that he could more easily shampoo Keith’s hair. Lance admittedly had a little bit too much fun shaping his hair into devil horns and it took every fiber of his willpower to not hop out of the shower stark naked to grab his phone and snap a picture.

Once the shampoo was washed from Keith’s hair, swirls of soap and dark water swirling down the drain, Lance worked at thumbing away the marks on Keith’s face. Keith seemed to be just slightly more awake, if only because he had to support his own weight instead of leaning against Lance for him to thumb away the marks on his cheeks and forehead.

“You finally starting to wake up some?” Lance asked. Keith simply exhaled through his nose, eyes peaking open to lazily look up at Lance.

“I started waking up the moment you started doing weird shit to my hair,” Keith muttered.

“Well, you looked really cute with the devil horns,” Lance informed. Keith made an incredulous face, or at least Lance assumed that’s what it was supposed to be.

“That’s what you were doing? Really?” Keith asked, but Lance could hear the smallest hint of amusement in his voice.

“See, these are the moments when your three months of age superiority show,” Lance joked and raised his hands to cup Keith's cheeks and press a peck to his nose, loving the way Keith's face scrunched up.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Says the man who wanted to taint the beauty of our pure white bed sheets.”

“I told you we should have picked a darker color.”

“White looks more aesthetically pleasing.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I love you.” Keith’s eyes snapped up to Lance’s, caught off guard at the confession. It wasn’t the first time they exchanged the phrase, but still. It left Keith’s brain whirling every time and he was willing to bet Lance knew it too.

“Stop,” is what left Keith’s mouth in response, shoving at Lance’s chin, who laughed and it was the most beautiful sound that ever graced Keith’s ears.

Soon enough, they were stepping out of the shower. Lance threw a towel around Keith’s shoulders while he himself dried himself off to quickly step back into his sweatpants. As he turned to grab the T-shirt he’d been wearing prior, he was struck breathless to find Keith tugging it onto his own body and, boy, was that something he’d never get tired of seeing. Keith wearing his slightly-too-large shirts. They weren’t ridiculously long on him or anything, but they touched just above his mid-thigh.

“What?” Keith asked, but the feignedly bashful tone told Lance that he knew exactly what.

Devil. Succubus. Demon.  

“You haven’t dried your hair,” Lance saved, snatching Keith’s towel from where he’d slung it over the shower curtain rod to plop it over Keith’s head. Keith snorted as Lance's began to shuffle and pat his hair as dry as he could get it, which Keith leaned into. Let it be known that, while Keith was very good at portraying his Tough Boy™ image, he was also very much a Soft Boy™ who loved having his hair played with and petted.

When they eventually walked out of the bathroom, Keith immediately faceplanted onto their welcoming and soft queen mattress. Lance huffed a laugh and shook his head.

“You gonna put on briefs?” he asked, unable to keep his eyes off the curve of Keith's ass, peeking out from under Lance's shirt. Lance didn't really know when Keith's ass became more cute than sexy. That's not to say his ass wasn't sexy all the time, it's just that Lance was no longer popping a woody every minute of every hour whenever Keith decided to wear yoga pants. The words “true love” deadpanned in the back of his mind.

Keith hummed in fake thought.

“No,” he decided and even daringly gave his hips a little wiggle. Seductive little sex devil.

As Lance observed Keith, his body sunk down into their comforter, he had no doubt that every second Keith lay there with his eyes shut, the further his consciousness slipped from him.

It was already midnight, but Lance decided Keith needed to eat. Yucca wasn’t exactly the best thing to eat at midnight, but whatever. His boyfriend was stressed and tired and deserved yucca God damnit. Also maduros because even though Keith probably loved yucca more than Lance himself, Lance was also fighting maduros for that close second position.

When Lance came back into the room with a bowl of maduros and mashed yucca in han,  Keith very much looked like he was already peacefully asleep, except that he was not yet under the comforter and if anyone knew Keith at all, they'd know that Keith could not fall asleep unless he had at least one leg under the blanket, no matter how hot it was.

“Keith~” Lance sing-songed after he’d already situated himself on the bed. Keith groaned, but didn’t move. “I’ve got your food. It tastes really good,” Lance informed, teasingly taking a bite. Keith blindly reached out a hand to swat at Lance’s legs, saying something that was distorted into the cushions of the bed.

“What was that?” Lance asked, though he had a general idea.

“Don’t eat my food,” Keith whined again, rolling over like a steamroller with Lance in his path of destruction until he was rammed flush against Lance's legs. From there, he lazily sat up just enough to let his head lean on Lance’s shoulder. Lance gave him a moment to open his eyes and actually support himself enough to eat his food… except Keith did not do that. Instead, he started falling back asleep. Again.

“Keith,” Lance tried, nudging Keith in a gentle attempt to make him open his eyes. He didn't, needless to say. He only scrunched his face up and groaned like Lance was the worst person in the world for wanting his boyfriend to not starve. Lance shuffled enough to lean over toward Keith’s ear, nuzzling his nose against his cuff as he cooed, “Keith~” which only earns an even louder whine. Lance heaved a sigh. “So unbelievable when you're like this,” he said, even though he really thought it was adorable. Underneath Keith's tough guy persona, he was the softest soft boy to ever be soft. Keith was too tired to even think about his lack tough boy exterior.  

“C’mere babe,” Lance breathed as he pulled Keith to better sit up with the support of Lance's shoulder. Keith complied with a sleepy sound of protest, gratefully pressing himself along Lance's side.

With an exasperated (see also: fond) sigh, Lance was snatching the fork from the bowl. He debated internally if he should make obnoxious plane noises or something before thrusting the fork into Keith's mouth, but it wouldn't really be indulgent at all since Keith isn't conscious enough to roll his eyes and make witty commentary. So, he didn't.

“The baby-er has become the babied,” Lance muttered mostly to himself, “Come here sleeping mullet,” he warned as he pressed the fork to Keith's lips. As if Keith was expecting this, he opened his mouth and Lance can't help but scoff a laugh. “If I didn't know better, I’d say you planned this,” Lance says, and really it would not surprise him too much if his conniving boyfriend decided to pretend to be all sleepy and cuddly because he knows Lance and therefore knows that Lance eats affection right up and will actually do anything for Keith when he gets all soft. For example; spoon feeding him in their beautifully white bed from which Lance had one-sidedly forbid any food from ever going near.

Yeah, it didn't seem too far from the pale that Keith might be faking sleepiness so Lance would take care of him. It's alarming how much Lance actually didn't care and was more than willing to pamper his boo. Really, Keith didn't even need to be sleepy for Lance to pamper him like this, but if it was easier for Keith to let Lance baby him like this, than that was fine.

“You trying to be a tease right now?” Lance asked. If his shirt rode any further up, there would be nothing left to the imagination. Keith had the gall to squirm I'm his place.

“Mm, you're easy,” Keith hummed and nuzzled his cheek against Lance's shoulder, parting his pink lips in request of another bite.

“Yeah, I bet you'd be too if I were wearing nothing but one of your shirts,” Lance justified.

“I'd be pissed because you'd stretch it out,” Keith murmured back as he drew his legs up to curl into Lance. Lance snaked a hand behind Keith's back to lightly trace his fingers along the curve of Keith's hip before pinching the skin of Keith's ass. Keith made a surprised yelp and kneed Lance in the thigh vengefully. Lance chuckled and apologetically rubbed along the spot.

Again, Lance was not bigger than Keith by much. Lance had about a three inch height advantage but Keith was more muscle. Keith also liked to wear tight clothes-- _tight_ \-- and if they were tight on Keith, then on Lance who prefers loose fitting clothes, they would feel like a boa constrictor swallowing him whole.  Lance was only a little upset that he couldn't do the whole sexily-walking-around-in-my-boyfriend’s-too-big-shirt thing.

“You know I could have you melting if I really wanted to,” Lance claimed. Truly, he could. If he really wanted to, all he had to do in order to have Keith melting in his arms was recite their grocery list in Spanish because for all Keith knew, Lance was murmuring into his ear about all the indecent things he'd like to do with Keith's body and not what they're eating for dinner the next day.

“You getting bothered?” Keith asked around a mouth full of yucca. Lance almost snorted as he pressed another bite to Keith's lips.

“Maybe if I wasn't currently spoon feeding you,” Keith made a noise that somehow portrayed “too bad.”

For whatever reason, suddenly Lance was taken aback, thinking to when he first met Keith. The Keith he knew back in high school was closed off and reserved and Lance would have never thought that in ten years he'd be the one to crack the stoic outer shell of Keith Kogane’s abandonment issues and insecurities to the point of spoon feeding him after a long, exhausting day at work. Past him would have an aneurysm.

Regardless, even for present him It was… a lot to think about, and honestly Lance was afraid that if he pondered it too much it wouldn't make sense and this whole dream would come crashing down to reveal the harsh reality that couldn't be this.

But then, Keith was stirring next to him, shuffling until he had his ear to the front of Lance's shoulder, tired, glossy eyes gazing up at him and it's real enough to pull lance back. The warmth in Keith's body pressed against his side, the endearing midnight gaze that pulls Lance's in, holds it there and somehow that single exchange in eye contact reminds him that this is real. Keith is real, what they have is real.

There's a hand on his cheek, he realizes, fingertips lightly trailing along his jaw and tugging him down and Lance follows it, his body responding like clockwork as Keith presses his lips to Lance's. It's not chaste, but it was just shy of being sexually intimate. The taste of citrus lingered on Keith's lips as Lance's tongue ran along them before Keith was gently pulling away, eyes half lidded as he brought another kiss to Lance's jaw, just under his ear and whispered,

“I love you, too,” and oh, Lance could have died right then and there and have been perfectly content. Except not really because he wanted to keep doing this. He wanted to have more nights where Keith would stumble into his arms, trusting Lance to take care of him and vice versa. He wanted more days of Keith kissing away his insecurities and soothing his doubts, chasing away his demons with a single passionate glance.

He thinks back to the ring hidden in his mom's jewelry box, after she helped Lance pick it out, overwhelmed with joy because his mamà loved Keith so much.

With a tug at the lamp chain at their bedside table, the lights were out, Keith's bowl of food forgotten on the nightstand in favor of the shuffling of their bodies against each other and the taste of their lips.

So yeah. Lance could end it all happily right then, but he also couldn't wait to have dozens other nights just like this- with Keith in his arms or him in Keith's or whatever the scenario might be.

He loves Keith and Keith loves him.

He loves this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man for whatever reason there is always yucca and rice in my abuela's fridge. Rice I get, it's like the staple, but yucca?? I mean I'm not complaining I fucking love yucca but it's always there and I've never actually seen her make it??? How does it get there?? Is it just her or is it a universal grandma thing???
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also that ending is sloppy and sappy I didn't know what else to do~~
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, Title is from that one [Taylor Swift song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9q_Kp0yknrg), sue me I like some of her country-ish songs alright
> 
> I just really wanted to write them in a developed relationship where they were comfortable with each other and display their vulnerable sides.
> 
> Anyway! Tell me what you all think and hmu on my writing [tumblr](https://litaluna.tumblr.com) w/ headcannons and all that good stuff! They really make my day :,)
> 
> Every kudos and comment and ask fuels my soul
> 
> _-_-_ UPDATE  
> Electricity is back I am saved


End file.
